2012-07-11 So an alien and a mutant...
Lower Manhattan Lower Manhattan is perhaps the most well recognized portion of the world's most famous city. Here you have everything from the hustle and bustle of Time Square, the chic areas of the Lower East Side, the art sectors of Soho and Tribeca, and Wall Street. This is where the magic happens, the money is made, and the power is distributed. The four guys with crowbars never stood a chance. Even as the metallic frame of Colossus showed up, the would be mutant-hate-criminals are running off scared. Speaking of scared, the young man with a fish-y face, mutters his thank yous to the large Russian hero and skitters away trying to get home. Behind Colossus the moonlight is obscured for a moment. "Hello," the voice of Superman, the Man of Tomorrow, is friendly, yet strong and he glides down near Colossus. "I'm...I'm glad I found you." That voice takes a tone for the somber. "I'm sorry about what happened to your friend." Colossus just watches the punks run. He was on his way to a club but obviously couldn't ignore the assault about to happen. "You are welcome." he tells the young mutant. "Be watchful." He'd like to advise the guy to stay out of trouble but that's difficult when trouble comes hunting with crowbars. As the other mutant hurries over, Colossus turns at the voice and just stares a moment. "Superman. Found me?" Superman was looking for him? At the mention of his 'friend', he glances a moment over his shoulder at where he disappeared. "I too. Today he is uninjured but someone will not always be here if those return. I have no good answer though." The Professor's plan is a long term one and while Magneto's is more immediate, it leaves something to be desired. "She fought very bravely..." Superman notices the misunderstanding and changes languages, speaking Russian, --I apologize. Sometimes I am not clear. I meant your friend. The red haired hero who lost her life this weekend. I'm very sorry for your loss.-- Superman takes a regretful sigh and nods to Colossus, --I'm not sure if you watched the news or not, but the President has tasked me with looking for heroes who will help protect this country against its new enemies. While I understand you were born somewhere else, and I do not know about your heritage or citizenship, I'm hoping you'll consider joining me. You fought extremely bravely. I think you could do a great deal of help to the Justice League.-- "Jean." Colossus' somber expression becomes even more so. --Thank you.-- he replies, also switching to Russian. It's not often he gets to speak in it with someone fluent. --She did what was needed as we all did.-- Listening to Superman, he's not quite sure where the man is going. Not till he mentions joining him. --I did see his speech.-- he says slowly, as he processes the request. Though it's the surprise of the request that needs processing. --You are asking me to be a member of the President's team of heroes? To fight alongside you?-- Superman might not be a mutant or Russian but... he's Superman. Superman nods, --Yes, sir. That is what I'm asking. Both the President and I believe that last week was just the beginning. That there needs to be a reckoning within the superhero community. That we need to come together; to work as a team. After seeing your heroism, Colossus, I think you could bring a lot of good. And, though it has little to do with my offer, I feel that extending the first invite to a mutant says something to what is our most under represented population. But that's just a perk. Not the intent.-- --You do not merely not object to a mutant on the team but want one? Will not many people object strongly? Many of whom are in the government?-- Colossus isn't one to rush into things normally but even an opportunity like this requires careful consideration. Especially since it could provoke a shit storm. --There were many who objected to voting rights for blacks, even after 100 years of constitutional suffrage. The road to acceptance is blazed with fire, I feel. If anything, I feel like your membership would help mutants to feel that they are more part of America...instead of how they are often made to feel by bigots. But at the end of the day, I'd like you to join not because of your genetics, but because of your willingness to help...to fight...to make this world a better place. -- Superman tilts his head, --I understand if you can't make a decision right now. Please...think about it.-- --I would say yes if I could.-- Colossus answers after a moment. --I too believe it would be a good thing for us. But I have allegiances to others and this would affect that. There are those I must speak with before I can give you an answer even though I want to answer with a yes. May I have a way to contact you and I will give you my answer within a day?-- Superman smiles and nods, --Kind of the trick about this whole team up, huh? Ways to contact each other. How about we meet here in 24 hours to discuss how things went?-- Colossus nods. --I will be here. Whether I join or not, I thank you for the offer, Superman. It is an honor that you would think of me.-- Superman nods and extends his hand, --To be honest, it is you, Tony Stark, and Captain America that I'm reaching out to first. I'll see you tomorrow.-- Colossus clasps the hand, for once not worrying about squeezing too hard. --I will be here.-- Colossus watches Superman fly away and just stands there a few moments looking at the sky and thinking. Shaking his head, he transforms back to flesh and blood and starts back in the direction he came from originally. Clubbing can wait; he needs to get back to the school. *************** It's less than an hour before he's home and in the staff area. Scott being the workaholic that he is, Piotr starts his search there and as it turns out, he guessed correctly. "Scott?" he says, lightly rapping on the open door frame. "I need to speak to you." "Come on in, Piotr," Scott's somber voice sounds out and barely makes it to the door. He's, understandably, taking things very hard. As Piotr walks in, he's seated at his desk working on a laptop. There is little light aside from the desk lamp, which leaves most of the room in darkness. "Hey." Piotr enters, taking the time to try to study Scott through the dim lighting. As he takes a seat on the opposite side of the desk, he tries to think of something to say. How are you? Obvious. Don't work so hard? And think about Jean instead? What is there to say? Except for what he came to talk about. "Did you see the President's speech?" he asks, getting right to it. "The one he gave after..." That night. Scott looks over from his computer, the screen reflecting in his glasses. Piotr would be able to tell that there are something along the lines of 15 news sites all tiled in windows on his desktop. "Yeah. Having Superman start some League of Justice or something. Something like that." Scott's here. But he's not really here. "He asked me to join it." Piotr says simply. "Superman. He found me earlier and asked me." He's still finding it hard to believe. Scott swallows with some difficulty and sits back in his chair, gazing at the man, his friend for a long time. "I think...I think that's fantastic. I honestly didn't think Superman would pick a mutant. I think mutants everywhere will look up to you. And I think you're perfect for the job." He exhales slowly and nods a few times to himself, "We'll need to go through some plans to make sure the X-men stay safe...our secrets and things...But we can get that figured out. I'm sure all of the heroes on the team will worry about the same things you'd worry about. But I don't think all of them live at a house with jets in the basement." Well, there's one, at least. He chuckles, but the joke looks like it causes almost as much pain as joy. "I support it." Piotr lets out the breath he was holding as Scott agrees. Not that he was really worried but still. Superman asked him. How crazy is that? "I do not intend to leave the X-Men." Though Scott seemed to assume that. "What we do here is too important. But yes, I will do what is needed to make certain the school's security is not compromised. We have never truly needed to worry about secret identities before but that will need to change." Pause. "I can wear a mask." Scott nods as he thinks about it. "I would recommend either choosing a mask for the Justice League or for us. But think about it a second, Piotr. How would it look to the mutant children if you decided not to wear a mask. You showed your metallic face as a symbol of mutant strength? I feel it's something to consider." Piotr considers what Scott said then slowly nods. "I do not wear a mask now and it is not a problem. If I do not wear a mask there it should not be a problem either. What would be a problem is being traced to here, the school and not to the X-Men in general. If someone should discover a mutant on the Justice League who is also known to be on the X-Men, a group of mutants, that should just help us more if it gets out. It is my - and the X-Men's - link to the school that is a danger. Correct?" A danger they face every time they leave the grounds. "It is, but also if you were to be somehow recognized on one of our missions. You're going to become very noticeable very quickly. Your face will be on lunchboxes. If the X-men are doing something clandestine, it could run the risk of you being recognized as Colossus. I suppose you could choose to wear a mask if need be on missions where it might be necessary." Piotr has to laugh a bit at that. "I do not do clandestine well, Scott." What with being all metal and shiny. "Fortunately, I do not look too similar between my two forms. It is unlikely I would be recognize like this even if I did not wear a mask with the Justice League and was transformed. Or did you mean to suggest that I appear publicly as flesh as well and use my codename?" Scott shakes his head, "I'd hope you'd consider going metallic in public. I think that'd be safer. But I trust you, Piotr. And at the end of the day it is your identity. I know you'll keep us safe. And I know you'll help this country. To be honest, I'm a bit jealous. As a teen I dove into books about the Civil Rights movement and those who went and fought on behalf of rights for all people. You're doing that now...but on a much higher scale." Piotr shakes his head as well. "I was not thinking of it, no. To go unmasked as metal is one thing. To go unmasked when not transformed would be dangerous." Especially given his history. "But if I do go unmasked, at some point my ties to the X-Men will become known. I do not believe this would be a bad thing, Scott." "It might, or it might not. I think it's the unknown that we're all afraid of, Piotr. Until the Professor is ready to make a move in one direction or the other, we need to keep low. At least on the X-men side of things." Scott tilts his head, "On that, I can't really negotiate. That's something for the Professor." Piotr nods. "Agreed. Though the world merely knowing that a group of mutants are fighting to protect them does not seem like it would be something to fear. At some point, I am likely to be asked a question that would lead to it if I answered truthfully." For the first time, Scott's face grows a wry smile like it usually does in moments like this...under more normal circumstances... "Well, I guess we'd better hope you don't get asked any truthful questions, then." At the sight of Scott's smile, Piotr gets one as well. "Da. We shall hope. And I shall tell Superman 'yes' then. I will be meeting him tomorrow to give him my answer." "Sounds good. Congratulations Piotr," says Scott with a nod. "Do America proud." Piotr, being Russian, isn't all that concerned about America when push comes to shove. "I shall do the X-Men proud. And our people." Standing, he gives Scott a nod then is about to turn away but pauses. "You should not work so hard. I have a bottle of vodka in my room and would like company in drinking it." Scott shakes his head. "I can't drink this away, Piotr. Appreciate the offer. We all grieve in different ways." "I understand." Piotr regards Scott a moment then adds "I am here if you have a need for company." "Thanks, Piotr. I appreciate it." Scott seems to go back to reading his news reports. "I miss her too." Piotr says quietly as he leaves. But he wasn't in love with her which makes all the difference. *********** Twenty four hours later finds Colossus in the same place he met Superman. He's actually early since traffic in NYC is never to be underestimated and he did not want to chance being late. And if the sight of a steel man keeps this little part of the city peaceful, all the better. Superman arrives just as Colossus does; he's a stickler for being on time. He continues to speak Russian. --Glad you've returned. It's good to see you again, Colossus. Tell me, have you news from the contacts you had to make during the last day?-- --I accept your invitation, Superman.-- Colossus says simply. --Thank you, I am honored.-- Superman smiles happily and moves to shake Colossus' hand and grasps him on the side of the arm. --That's great news, Colossus.-- He digs into a small pocket near his waist band. --This transmitter was built at my headquarters. You can use it to contact me and vice versa. I hope you do not mind, but I would like to make this appointment public. I would also like to publicly note that you're a mutant. I think it would mean a lot to a lot of people out there.-- Colossus clasps the hand and takes the transmitter. --I do not mind at all, Superman. I must admit that part of my agreeing is the hope of being able, if even slightly, to change the opinion of people toward mutants. I do not seek fame but if it helps even one mutant it will be worth it. So please, do so. The only alteration to my costume that I will be making is removing the X insignia so if you choose to use a photo, please remove that from it.-- He's assuming there were some from the battle. Given the advanced notice, the press was certainly there. --Absolutely, Colossus. I'll make sure that the photos used will not show anything other than what you desire. I can certainly understand your desire for some privacy.-- Superman smiles and nods. --I'm going to continue inviting others to join. They need to be signed off on by the President. A vote on ratification will need to come to the Senate. But we'll be having a meeting before then.> --Then I will not keep you. Thank you again. I am truly honored.-- Colossus glances down at the transmitter in his hand then back up to Superman. --I do not fly so some way of getting to where I will be needed must be worked out.-- Among all the other things yet to be worked out. --I can find transportation for you, in some manner.> Superman says. He begins to float upwards and waves to Colossus,